A Kiss Forever Locked
by dRAcO hErMIonE FiX rOcK
Summary: **COMPLETED!!** Draco makes a bet with Crabbe and Goyle, but will the bet last? Hermione is being seduced, will she give into it? R/R!!! DM.HG


:::A Kiss Forever Locked:::  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to a really confusing thought, her mind wasn't really stable since Harry and Ron left to Bulgaria for Quidditch Training. Her whole month would be hell without them, if Voldemort rose again, who would be there to stop him? There were so many things to deal with without Harry and Ron, of course, they were her best friends, it was right for her to miss them. And then a thought came in her mind from out of nowhere.  
  
'Malfoy' Hermione thought, with a smile on her face, a smile of both disgust and a feeling she never thought she'd feel for him before. "What the hell am I thinking?" she said to herself. "I think I'm going crazy, the day I'll ever like Malfoy will be the end of the world" she scoffed and got dressed.  
  
Hermione had changed quite dramatically over the summer, she now was very fond of short skirts about 3 inches above her knee, and putting her up into a ponytail. She built up quite an attitude, she wasn't going to take crap from anyone this year.  
  
She now thought that robes were extremely overrated, and so she decided to wear a white long sleeve blouse, transparent around the chest, and unbuttoned about 3 buttons on her chest, it was tight where her breasts were, which took the real form and shape of her breasts, to top off the look, she applied some gloss on her lips, which seemed more than your average lip gloss, it was charmed to look like more gloss was applied.  
  
Hermione wasn't really the same, she had really matured now, she had curves in all the right places and then some, her breasts were now perfectly shaped, and she grew a few inches, which made her about 5'6. She was in awe when she looked at the mirror.  
  
"I never looked so good," she said and smiled sexily at herself, putting a bang behind her ear.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione went down to the Great Hall and stared at the table where Harry, Ron and herself use to sit, she sighed,sat down and ate. She looked around, not many people were there, no doubt most of them were in Bulgaria, "supporting" the Quidditch Teams.  
  
Two tables from where Hermione was facing, she caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy talking to his cronies. Hermione scoffed and resumed eating.  
  
Over @ Slytherin Table  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione, eating politely. "Is it me, or does Granger's skirt look a lot shorter?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle, who were playing food fight beside him. "Oy!" Draco said, slapping both their heads. "What the hell, Draco?" Goyle said, looking over to where he was looking. "I'll give you hell if you don't friggin' shut up. Look over there, notice anything?" Draco pointed out to Crabbe and Goyle. "Granger?" Crabbe said, eating his food sloppily. "Hell yeah. I didn't know she had such fine legs." Goyle moved his head down, his eyes traveling down Hermione's legs.  
  
"Damn it, Goyle. Fuck off, would you?" Draco said hitting his head. "Ooh. You want her? Go get her" Crabbe ate another spoon of food. "I hope you're not forgetting, Crabbe. She's a friggin' mudblood, for God's sake!" Draco scoffed. "But you want her, don't you?" Goyle asked him. "She's hot and you know it, Draco. Why don't we make a bet?" Crabbe looked up at Goyle. "Hmm. Keep talking" Draco said, trying to take his eyes off Hermione.  
  
"You have 2 weeks to screw Granger." "So we're talking galleons here?" Draco asked them. "50?" Goyle asked him, Draco rolled his eyes. "Make it 4 weeks and I'll even consider 100." "A whole month?" "Hey, take it or leave it" Goyle rolled his eyes. "Deal." And Goyle and Draco shook hands, Draco smirked mischievously at Hermione. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast and went down a corridor, to her surprise, she was pulled into a corner, and against a wall, pissed to see who was standing right in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, trying to escape his body pressed against hers. "Have a nice summer, Granger?" Draco said in a sexy whispery voice, his mouth inches from hers. Hermione felt like melting, his eyes became hypnotic, she wanted to do something before her eyes were completely locked unto his, and who knows what she'll do. "Get the hell away from me!" she pushed him hard, and was able to walk a few steps away from him. Draco blocked her way, "I believe you weren't excused yet" he said, pushing her gently against the wall once again. Hermione gave him a furious look, Draco ran his hand up her thigh. "I also believe that this isn't the proper length for a skirt" he said, tugging slightly on her skirt. Hermione shook his hand off, "Ooh, don't be so hostile, built up attitude over the summer haven't you?" "What---" Draco silenced her with his finger.  
  
"Shh. Don't speak, this moment is too good to be ruined." He ran his finger down her chest, "I know you want me, Granger" he said, slowly beginning to unbutton the rest of her shirt, smirking hotly.  
  
"Oh God, get over yourself!" Hermione pushed him away and walked furiously away from him. "I wouldn't want you even if you were desperate" Hermione said, walking away. Draco smirked and dipped himself down to look under his skirt, he picked himself up. "Draco Malfoy, desperate?" he chuckled. "God, see if Saint Potter's here to save that sexy ass of yours" Draco bit his bottom lip,still looking in the direction Hermione walked away, and could've sworn he felt himself erecting.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione checked if the coast was clear and sat near the fountain reading a book, she was so buried in it that when she turned around she didn't know Draco was sitting next to her.  
  
"What the hell?" Hermione got up. "Damn Granger, do you have rules for everything?" he said, running his finger down her smooth legs. Hermione kicked his hand off. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco got up and faced her with a smirk, he stared at her. "Tell me what you're doing here or I'm leaving" she turned around and took a few steps.  
  
"What difference does that make?" Draco said walking smoothly in front of her. "Well just for the record. We're sharing a common room now." He said coming onto her, Hermione stepped back. "What!?!" "You heard me, I guess you didn't hear Dumbledore announce who's Head Boy and Girl. Oh wait, that's right, you went and ran off, I think your loosing your touch, Granger." he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I wonder why.Oh that's right because a certain bastard has been following me around" "Please, following you? I think it's you who should get over yourself." He snickered, he walked closer to Hermione,centimeters away from her, this time Hermione didn't back away. "But you know," he said sexily, running his hand down her cheek, "I could follow you around, if you like, how could you resist me after all" he tilted his head and kissed her neck a few times.  
  
Hermione scoffed slightly "Watch me" Hermione walked away. "Don't mind if I do" he said with a smirk, his eyes following her as she walked away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione arrived in her new common room the next day, and immediately dropped her bags at the sight of it, it was beautiful, a touch of light emerald green that shone wonderfully in the sunlight that bore through the window to the right of her. She looked up and saw two flocks of stairs on the left and right of her, one flock on the right led to a door that was written in perfect cursive "HERMIONE GRANGER" and the other door on the left, "DRACO MALFOY".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione entered her room, "Well finally." Draco said getting up from the bed and walking to her. "Get the hell out." "Hey, I have a right to be here, too." Hermione put her bags near her wardrobe. "What the hell do you want anyway?" "I thought that would be obvious by now, Granger. But I guess you're really loosing your touch"  
  
Draco pushed her gently on the bed, Hermione tried to get off, but Draco was already on top of her, kissing on her neck, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "You know,Granger, I'm not in an interrogation facility so just shut up with all the questions. If would be a lot easier if you didn't try to fight it." Hermione didn't have a choice, she just had to play on with it, if it meant getting Draco out of her way.  
  
But first, a little playing hard to get. Hermione kissed Draco's cheek, which made Draco raise his eyebrows, and Hermione pushed him off so that he stood, she got off and opened the door. "Could you please just get out?" Draco went up to where she was. "Fine. So that you won't have to see me again, I just want to show you something, in my room." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione knew what he was playing at. She walked seductively up to him, and stopped at his ear. "All right. But if anything happens, I'm running right out." And she walked across the hall.  
  
Draco's spine shivered and felt a bit aroused, but managed to smirk, "I'd like to see you try," and he walked after her.  
  
NOTE: I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT TWO THINGS IN ONE CHAPTER, SO THE CONTINUATION WILL BE ON THE NEXT PAGE~!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione entered Draco's room, surprised to see that it was neat and clean, not really normal for a boy who was anything but tidy. Draco came in, closed the door and locked it. "Clean isn't it? Hopefully it won't be once I'm done with you." Draco said smirking. Hermione turned around, took his shirt collar and pulled him seductively forward with her walking backwards toward the bed, she unbuttoned a few more buttons, 5 buttons remained.  
  
"Do you want to continue it?" she said, both her hands resting on both sides of the bed. Draco crawled on top of her, kissing on the opened part of her chest. "You've done this before, I trust?" His hand traveled up her thigh, under her skirt, still kissing on her neck "Nope" "You're still a virgin?" Draco's head stood up and looked at her. "Quite an honor isn't it?" She put her arms around his neck, "You being the first to take that virginity away?" she unbuttoned his shirt. "Have you done that before?" She asked him, kissing on his neck, "A few times" "Really? Who?" "I don't think it's any of your business who I sleep with," Hermione got through unbuttoning his shirt, and he threw it on the ground, Draco charged at her mouth, their tongues battling over each other, Draco, however, was preoccupied, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and throwing it on the floor, Draco didn't stop to stare, Hermione reached down to unzip his pants, Draco held her hand. "You still have your clothes on" he whispered, licking on her neck and massaging her upper thigh, Hermione moaned slightly, this made Draco a bit content. He felt her silk panties and pulled them off, followed right away with her skirt.  
  
They kissed once again, longer than the first one, Hermione reach down, unzipped his pants and Draco kicked them to the floor, Hermione kicked his boxers off right away. She licked and bit on his neck, sucking slightly on it, leaving a very impressive hickey.  
  
Hermione could tell Draco was itching in anticipation at the sight of her nylon bra, she tangoed with his tongue a few more times. "Go ahead," she whispered in his ear. Draco reached in back of her and snapped the bra and threw it on the floor, her breasts we against his muscular chest, they were wrapped in a blanket up to their waist, kneeling and gazing at each other on the bed.  
  
Draco licked on her neck, moving down to her breasts, where she moaned loudly. Draco's penis erected, Hermione's could feel it, just wanting to enter her. "Are you ready?" Draco said, teasing her breasts for the last time.  
  
Hermione kissed him. "You're horny aren't you?" she said, licking on his neck. "You could say that" he said. "What if I said you couldn't?" she said, finishing her kisses. "Then that would be against nature" "You are a wild animal, aren't you?" Hermione giggled. "Never thought there would be something else in your nature, congratulations, and to think I thought harassing and taunting all these years" Hermione said firmly, Draco fell silent. "T-There is something else" "Oh really? So there is more than pure evil in that cold heart of yours?" she said, hitting him with the pain, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"G-Granger." he said hesitated, his erection backed off Hermione. "Oh God, you do not know, hell I've been through these 6 years with you." She said.  
  
"Granger, this not what most people do in bed!" "Well why not? People talk in bed, people sleep in bed, people read in bed." "People also have sex in bed, so if you don't mind." "I do mind! What the hell are you playing at? Do you think all that torture was nothing? Do you think 6 years of this torment was just play? Oh why not? It is play for you isn't it?" Draco didn't say anything. "You know what." Hermione got out and put her clothes back on, a bit messy. "G-Granger, no." "You won't lay a finger on me, until you think about what hell these 6 years have been, to Harry and Ron as well! And until you have the guts to come up to me, you can just watch me go out this door" "Granger, d-don't do this, n-no." Hermione slammed the door.  
  
"Served him right" she said laying on her bed, like she decided in the beginning, she wasn't going to take crap from anyone this year, not even from Draco Malfoy.  
  
3 weeks later (Friday)  
  
Classes were to be cancelled until the Quidditch team came back, Hermione groaned and entered the Great Hall, caught a glimpse of Draco laughing his heart out with Crabbe and Goyle. 'Like any of them actually have a heart' she thought, she scoffed and sat, and couldn't stand to look at them.  
  
Slytherin Table  
  
"Having any luck with Granger yet?" Goyle asked Draco. "No" he said without life and sipped some juice. "Draco, next week is your last week" "Like I give a damn, Goyle! Can we just call his whole thing off?" "Don't tell me she rejected you" he said, with a grin on his face. Draco reached into his pocket and gave Goyle 100 galleons, "Here's your money, now fuck off" he said, without any life in him, and sat there.  
  
Crabbe took a good look at him, "Hell, Draco. Don't tell me you're falling for her" Draco looked sharply at him "That's ridiculous, Crabbe, I would never---" "Just tell us, Draco. It isn't like we won't figure it out sooner or later" "Thank you for pissing me off, dammit!" he got up and walked angrily to his common room. "It's official, our man's in love" Crabbe said, snickering with Goyle.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione went back up to the common room, to see Draco sitting on the couch, his expression lifeless. Hermione passed by him, "I-I've been thinking about it" Draco said. "Really?" Hermione slowly turned to sit across him. "Took 3 weeks, didn't it?" she said with a grin. "Please don't joke, it's been hell for me" Hermione giggled slightly. "Tell me then." "Ok, I've been such a complete jackass." Hermione smiled at that.  
  
It took about 2 hours for Draco to express his regret and anger, Hermione stood up, smiling, took him by his shirt collar and gently picked him up. "Thank you" she said thoughtfully and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to go up to your dormitory now?" she said, hotly.  
  
Draco sighed. "It can wait, can't it?" Hermione understood completely, and hugged him, Draco hugged her back. She knew it took a lot to tell her that, and so she knew that he was sorry. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Hermione woke after a few hours of sleep and went out to drink water, extremely surprised when she got out of her dormitory. "Harry?" she said excitedly, running down the stairs to hug him, tightly. "How's Malfoy treating you? If he's an ass, if you want I could." Harry was ready to charge up for Draco's dormitory. "No, Harry. He's laying off the insults quite a lot" she said hesitatedly.  
  
Harry was smiling broadly. "Where's Ron?" Hermione said. "He's still in Bulgaria, he'll be there for another month, I passed the test, so I could come home early." He said, smiling. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" She hugged him even tighter than before, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ahem." Draco said from outside his dormitory, his hands resting on the rail. Hermione let her arms off Harry. "Sorry to break this touching moment.Potter, you're back" he said running down the stairs, smirking, Harry looked at him, seriously. "Hello, Draco" Harry said, with an angry tone. "How was Bulgaria, meet any hot chicks?" he said, still smirking. Harry didn't speak, "Shame, I should've been there" he said. Draco circled Harry and Hermione a few times. "I'll see you later, Hermione." Harry kissed her cheek, trying to keep an eye on Draco, and Hermione kissed his cheek back,Harry left.  
  
"Seems your type doesn't he?" Draco said sitting on the couch. "He's just a good friend" Draco didn't speak, but looked around. "We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow" Hermione said, trying to catch his eye. "Yeah" Draco said, lifelessly, without a care. Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to her dormitory.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone arrived in Hogsmeade at 9:00. Draco and his gang went to some bar, and Harry and Hermione went to a restaurant to eat.  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" Harry said, looking at the menu. Hermione wasn't really paying attention, because she was looking around, hopefully seeing Draco around. "Hermione." "W-what?" she said, removing her attention from the window. "What do you want to eat? Are you ok?" "Yeah, er, I'll have whatever you're having" "By the way, Professor McGonagull said we'll be staying here overnight, so we'll have to find a place to crash for the night" Hermione just smiled.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry was alseep in the other room, Hermione woke up to hear someone shouting outside, she opened her door and looked around. To her right, she saw Draco, holding two bottles of beer in both his hands and shouting. Hermione ran to him. "What the hell are you doing" she asked him, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"G-Get away from.[hiccup].me!" He said gulping another huge amount of beer,throwing the beer on the house and shouting loudly. "I'm not leaving, you need to---" "I.[hiccup].told you two get.[hiccup].the hell away f- from.[hiccup]me, dammit!" he drank the last bottle and threw it on the house. "Oops.ha,ha.[hiccup].we're out of.[hiccup].beer. Must get some more" and he drunkly went to the counter, almost falling with every step.  
  
"Hey! Give me.[hiccup].6 more beers, and hurry.[hiccup].the hell up!" the man ran to the back and fetched some beers. Hermione tried to hold his arm, but he shook it off drunkly. "Enough---" but Draco silenced her with his finger, that slipped off her lip a few times, but he tried to make stay on. "S-shut up and.[hiccup].go back to your.[hiccup].Potter, go sleep with.[hiccup].him or something!" he said banging on the table. "What the hell is taking those beers so damn long!" and drunkly fell off his seat, Hermione dropped down to assist him. "I can't believe you'd think I would like Harry, he's just a ---" She held his arm, Draco shook it off. "F- friend, yada yada yada! That's all I'm fucking hearing," he tried to get up, but fell back down. "Draco, you're drunk, you need to rest." Hermione helped him up. "W-what did you c-call me?" Draco said, lazily leaning on the counter and staring drunkly at her.  
  
"Malfoy." "N-no, y-you called me something else, y-you called me.[hiccup].Draco" he looked at her. "Er, you need to get some rest, Draco.I-I mean Malfoy." "Don't call me." But Hermione interrupted, "I'm sorry, I won't call you Draco anymore, now come---" "I like it" he said lazily. "What?" "I said, I LIKE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME DRACO!!!!" he shouted, and fell on Hermione's chest, Hermione picked him up, slightly smiling, she brushed her hand on his cheek, and brushed his hair back with her hand, she smiled thoughtfully. "You need to rest." She said, and put his arm around her neck, and helped him into her room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco woke up to see Hermione sleeping silently beside him. Draco sat up and brushed his hair back with his hand, and looked at Hermione, smirking thoughtfully. His shirt wasn't on, he was a bit moist. He kissed Hermione's neck a few times, Hermione stirred and slowly woke up. She smiled to see Draco in front of her, "You're awake" she said, sitting up and leaning on her pillow. Draco kissed her on the lips, and let go after a while. "Wow, what was that for?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Whatever you did last night, thank you" Draco said smirking, and seized her mouth before she could say anything, Draco locked Hermione into a kissed that was too passionate to be broken.  
  
"Hermione." Draco and Hermione could hear Harry near the door, they backed off each other. Harry entered. He made a shocked expression, "What the." Hermione got up and walked to him, "B-before you can say anything, let me explain" "And it better be a good explanation" Harry said furiously, looking at Draco once in a while, and crossing his arms. "H-he was drunk last night" "What!?!" Harry was ready to charge at Draco, "N-no, no no! It's not that, he was alone outside.you know very well, Harry that I would never leave anyone outside alone, not even Draco, I-I mean, Malfoy" "And his shirt isn't on because" "Er.Beer, all over his shirt. Over there on the chair, Draco, I-I mean." "Did he." "No, Harry." She said, gently. Draco buttoned his shirt up and fixed his hair. "We're leaving soon, hurry up" Harry said with an angry tone, still trying to keep an eye on Draco and left. Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco walked up to her, "I believe you have to change" he said, his hand going up and down her cheek. "I'll see you later" and he locked her into another passionate kiss, and let go a few minutes later, Draco smirked and left, putting his cool image on. Hermione sighed and changed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes later, Harry held Hermione's arm. "If he's doing anything to you, Hermione. Tell me---" Hermione smiled "Harry, don't worry. I'll be ok." She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione met Draco in the common room a few minutes later, Draco sat on the couch filled with an expression of life and clearly happiness. "So." he said, walking up to her and holding her waist. "We didn't have sex" "That's right," he kissed on her neck. "But I was drunk last night, how could we not have sex!" Hermione giggled. "Well, maybe you controlled yourself around me." "How could that be when every time I'm drunk, I always loose control." "So then, you must be drunk real often" Hermione said smiling, kissing him deeply.  
  
"What's the difference anyway?" Hermione said, letting go. "Well, you were there, for one thing" Hermione felt herself blush. Draco carried her into his dormitory.  
  
They didn't let go of their kiss until they reach the front door and Draco kicked it open, laying her on the bed. Hermione unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor, Draco did the same thing. Draco crawled on top of her and kissed on her chest, Hermione reached down.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted from the common room. "What the hell is Potter's problem?" Draco said, kissing her neck. "I'm sorry, want me to drive him off?" "No, we can ignore him, right?" and continued kissing her. "Hermione!" Hermione giggled. "Wrong, he's come up here. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?" she said, licking on his neck. "I won't be long" he said, kissing her for a short while and putting his shirt on.  
  
"What the hell are you shouting about, Potter?" Draco shouted at him. "Where's Hermione?" Harry shouted. "Like I give a damn where she is! She's probably in her room sleeping like some of us want to do!" Draco said. Harry ran up Hermione's stairs. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," "Well you're not, so shut up" Harry shot back. "Suit yourself" Harry knocked on Hermione's door, to Draco's relief it was locked. "Hermione are you sleeping?" "What kind of dumbass question is that Potter? Of course she's sleeping or she wouldn't have locked it!" "Either that, or she doesn't want you entering."  
  
"Get the hell out, Potter. Some of us want peace and quiet, so get out and come back when you have something better to say." Harry shot a bad look at him and left. "Good riddance!" and Draco slammed the door shot, and crawled back in bed with Hermione. She giggled, "Smart." "What can I say?" he smirked and kissed her passionately again.  
  
They spent a few minutes kissing each other, until they both were bare naked and filled with hickeys. "Are you ready now?" Draco said, kissing around her breasts. "Am I ever" she kissed him passionately and Draco entered her.  
  
It was more than sensation that filled Hermione's body, it was unexplainable, it just felt so right. She gasped and kissed Draco for comfort, it hurt, no doubt about it, but it was just so good. Draco inserted himself deeper, after a while, Hermione sunk into it, and became calm once again. "Am I hurting you?" "Since when did you care whether you were hurting me or not?" Hermione said sarcastically out of breath. "Even longer than I expected," he smirked and kissed her.  
  
Hermione moaned in pleasure for a few minutes as Draco did his magic on her, and the same with Draco as Hermione made an effort to please him, which was very successful on a count of, he moaned so much, Hermione became very satisfied.  
  
A few hours later, Hermione found herself on a pillow under Draco, with a blanket covered over them. She smiled in pleasure, as Draco's head rested on her chest, and their fingers laced together. Hermione sighed blissfully. She had lost her virginity, but she didn't care, for once, she was happy, happy in a really unexpected way, she had sex with the man she hated almost as much as Voldemort, but then, here they were now, enjoying each others touch and feeling, each others breath and warmth, she couldn't help but just love him for that. Draco felt the same way, he woke, entered her one more time and kissed her passionately, and there came out the 3 words he had been meaning to say ever since who could remember?  
  
"I love you, Hermione, and I always will." He said with a smirk. "You called me Hermione" she said gazing into his beautiful gray eyes. "You don't like it, because I can go back to calling you Granger, if you want" he said, he wanted Hermione to trust him, because he had fallen for her all the same. Hermione shooked her head thoughtfully, "I love you, too, Draco. And I will always love you, forever." And they got locked into a kiss that would take forever to unlock even if it meant their death.  
  
:::THE END::: 


End file.
